Cambios
by RequeteMiau
Summary: La vida cambia de diferentes formas, incluso a veces ni siquiera llegas a notarlo. Algunas cosas se mantienen como siempre, otras mejoran, algunas empeoran, simplemente terminan o cambian como jamás lo hubieras imaginado. Style


Summary: La vida cambia de diferentes formas incluso a veces sin siquiera notarlo, algunas cosas se mantienen como siempre, otras mejoran, algunas empeoran, simplemente terminan o cambian como jamás lo hubieras imaginado. Style

Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece.

Hola, aquí mi segunda historia, esta vez con el hermoso Stan y su Kyle 3 jaja me emocioné escribiendo tras publicar el primer cap de mi historia Creek ayer :) Espero que les gusté, la verdad no sé cómo se me dan las cursilerías de Stan, pero bueno, acepto críticas constructivas y si les gustó por favor dejen un comentario, se los agradecería mucho, verdaderamente motiva 3. Saludos!

 **Cambios**

 _(Stan)_

Me encontraba en mi habitación totalmente a oscuras luego de la celebración de mi cumpleaños número 18, primero tuve una tranquila cena familiar, luego un buen reventón junto a mis compañeros de clase y para terminar simplemente un buen descanso en mi cama, pero a pesar de haber sido un día agotador no he logrado conciliar el sueño. Hoy más que nunca la frase "comienzas una nueva etapa" resonó en mi cabeza. Pero ¿a qué se referían con eso? No es como si mañana despertara y mi vida fuera a ser totalmente distinta, todos los cambios son algo progresivo, se dan sin que los notes o planees, claramente no recuerdo un momento exacto que haya marcado el paso de mi niñez a mi adolescencia como tampoco creo notarlo ahora hacia la supuesta adultez. A la única conclusión que puedo llegar tras meditar sobre mis 18 cortos años es más que evidente, el tiempo nunca se detiene y junto a esto la vida cambia de diferentes formas incluso a veces sin siquiera notarlo, algunas cosas se mantienen como siempre, otras mejoran, algunas empeoran, simplemente terminan o cambian como jamás lo hubieras imaginado ya sea que esto te agrade o no. Creo tener un claro ejemplo para cada una de estas situaciones aunque definitivamente hay uno que sobresale por sobre todos los demás.

 _Algunas cosas se mantienen como siempre:_ De estas tengo varios buenos ejemplos como la idiotez de mi padre, la rareza del pueblo, etc…pero entre tantos puedo destacar a mi círculo de amigos, sigue siendo el mismo que cuando era un niño, los mismo chicos, las mismas actitudes e ideas…encontrándonos en la parada del autobús cada mañana para ir a la escuela y hacer alguna tontería en la tarde si nos aburríamos mucho, acciones con resultados impredecibles que nos han llevado a incontables aventuras. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que con el paso de los años el "team Stan" se terminaría separando por las constante peleas entre Cartman y Kyle, pero sorprendentemente no fue así, es como si esas disputas constantes le dieran un equilibrio a nuestro grupo que hasta el día de hoy no logro comprender, tal vez simplemente todos aportamos algo con nuestras personalidades que guardan un aspecto único, al igual que nuestro grupo, que lo hace inquebrantable.

 _Otras empeoran:_ Con el pasó de los años todos dijeron que mi "condición de hippie" fue "empeorando" la verdad es que no puedo tomar estos comentarios como un insulto ya que mi forma de vivir me enorgullece, ser una persona consiente de lo que sucede con su entorno y dispuesto a defender con su vida si es necesario las ideas que apoya, como muchos dicen, es incluso "respetable". Además con el pasó de los años fui siendo tomando más enserio al ser mayor y junto a esto comencé a recibir cada vez más y más apoyo de los demás lo cual me impulsa a seguir adelante.

 _Algunas simplemente terminan:_ Como podrán imaginar, el más simple y claro ejemplo de esto fue mi infantil y vacía relación con Wendy Testaburger. A pesar de insistir innumerables veces por mantener nuestra relación, a los 15 años se terminó definitivamente al ser yo quien dijera "ya no más", sencillamente no quería verme atrapado el resto de mi vida en ese ir y venir entre felicidad y depresión por una persona que simplemente no me amaba lo suficiente ni yo tampoco a ella, solo seguíamos intentándolo por mera costumbre, cuando en realidad estábamos embobados, sin duda alguna, por otras personas…a pesar de esto, dios, no puedo negar el golpe bajo que fue ver por primera vez a mi ex novia con el idiota de Erick Cartman, no es que aun sintiera algo por ella, simplemente era de cierta forma perturbador, sencillamente ¿quién podría haberlo imaginado? Tal vez los polos opuestos verdaderamente se atraen, que saldrá de esa atracción, pues, no quiero ni imaginarlo.

 _Finalmente algunas situaciones cambian como jamás lo hubieras imaginado_ : Con los años me llevé una gran y grata sorpresa de la cual debí haberme percatado hace muchos años atrás, pero claro es mejor tarde que nunca. La razón por la que sentía que vivía plenamente a pesar de todas las adversidades que podamos enfrentar en este pueblo lleno de locos y situaciones bizarras, era el chico que ahora se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente a mi lado, quien ha estado conmigo desde que tengo memoria, quien no me dejó aun en las peores situaciones y claro en las buenas fue sin duda mi mejor aliado, a pesar de las pequeñas discusiones siempre lográbamos salvarlo todo sin arrepentimientos ni dudas, porque…¿para eso es un súper mejor amigo no?. A los 16 años me di cuenta que estaba jodidamente enamorado de mi pelirrojo favorito, Kyle Broflovski, quien llena mi vida al 100% y me hace vomitar "arcoíris" literalmente. Que importa el comenzar mil etapas nuevas si lo tengo a él junto a mí, podremos enfrentar lo que sea, como siempre lo hemos hecho.

-¿Stan? –Fui sacado de mis pensamientos por un leve susurro somnoliento de mi pelirrojo- ¿aún no te duermes?... ¿Por qué me miras así?- Sin darme cuenta había estado sonriéndole bobamente por un buen rato desde mucho antes de que despertara.

-Oh, bueno yo…- No podía dejar de sonreírle, verlo a cada momento a mi lado me hacía sentir más completo que nunca, de esa forma que jamás sentí con Wendy, una forma que solo podía darme él, mi compañero de vida- no podía dormir teniéndote tan cerca, tu belleza me distrae demasiado…

-Mmm…hemos dormido montones de veces juntos Stan, no me vengas con esas excusas- Rebatió tan racional como siempre junto con una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro a pesar de tener levemente sonrojadas las mejillas-

-Oye es verdad, simplemente me puse a pensar demasiado y para variar como siempre llegué a ti- Luego de reprenderlo levemente por su falta de confianza volví a sonreírle con un leve toque seductor- Te amo demasiado Kyle…-Agregué mientras me acercaba a su labios para darle un suave y corto beso. Definitivamente sin importar nada, nosotros seguiremos juntos, que se jodan los cambios de la vida y el tiempo. Nadie me alejará de mi pelirrojo favorito, de sus adictivos labios, suave piel, melodiosa voz, brillantes ojos verdes…

-¿Stan?- Fui sacado nuevamente de mis pensamientos-

-¿Kyle?- Respondí sin pensar-

-Otra vez te quedaste pegado mirándome- Se quejó aun levemente sonrojado-

-Oh- Respondí aún con la mente levemente perdida en mi mundo.

-Ya solo bésame quieres- Ordenó sin timidez Kyle a lo que yo simplemente obedecí como siempre.

Estoy muy jodidamente enamorado de este chico y eso es algo que no cambiará.


End file.
